


А ты?

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Мей Подколодный (meipodk)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipodk/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B9%20%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9
Relationships: Crowley/Hastur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: драбблы R - NC-21





	А ты?

Чистая ненависть. Вот как это называется. Смертные что-то там о шагах говорят, так вот, нихуя. На деле между ненавистью и этим дерьмом меньше волоска.

Хастур сплёвывает густую, вязкую слюну на изгвазданный пол и мрачно смотрит на Кроули. Распинается, пиздит что-то по своему обыкновению. Один шаг, блядь, ну конечно. Слава Сатане, хоть глаза наконец спрятал.

По первости было хуже. Ко всем доёбывался, вопросы задавал, неудивительно, что его Сверху выгнали. Потом получил, конечно, поутих, начал на Землю наведываться чаще, чаще, чаще. Хастур вздохнул было с облегчением: невозможно же, то ли уебать, то ли выебать.

А потом понеслось.

Кто у нас лучший сотрудник? Кроули.

Кто таскает самые сочные души? Кроули.

Кроули-Кроули-Кроули. И портреты на каждом шагу рядом с объявлениями. Один Хастур спиздил к себе, не удержался. Глаза вырезал, пасть покромсал — да так и оставил.

А потом Кроули сам заявился.

— Мне, — говорит, — кое-что от тебя надо, герцог Хастур.

Развоплотить бы его.

— Чего?

— Услуга на услугу, — Кроули скалится, но Хастур чует его страх и ещё что-то. — Я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь…

— Как на мешок с дерьмом, — перебивает Хастур и тянется за самокруткой. Пальцы почему-то начинают дрожать. Неужто так заметно?

— Ну, в таком случае, я очень привлекательный мешок, — Кроули хмыкает. Сама, блядь, уверенность. — Я согласен.

— Что ты мешок с дерьмом? — в горле пересыхает. Кроули стаскивает очки и молча смотрит на него, типа небрежно поправляя заколку тоги. Небрежно, ага. Психует он, вот что. Думает, не угадал.

Глазищи эти, сука, жёлтые. Грёбаный удав или кто он там.

Хастур чувствует себя мутно, будто под гипнозом. Встряхивает головой и затягивается плотным горьким дымом.

— Ну и что тебе надо? — Кроули отводит взгляд, и Хастура немного отпускает. — Чего ты там бормочешь?

— Ударь меня, — громче, чем надо, говорит Кроули. Хастур едва самокрутку не проглатывает от неожиданности. — Ну давай, тебе же хо…

Его долго уговаривать не надо.

Кулак впечатывается в острую скулу. Костяшки немедленно начинает саднить, и Хастур повторяет удар в мягкое беззащитное брюхо. Кроули сгибается, хрипит. Падает на колени.

Хастура как током бьёт.

Кроули. На коленях. Перед ним. Кашляет, задыхается, на щеке — алое пятно. Вот ровно так, как должно быть. Самое для него место.

Рубище достаточно широкое, чтобы не было видно… всякого. Хастур пялится на голую тощую лодыжку.

— Доволен?

Кроули поднимает на него взгляд и неожиданно широко ухмыляется.

— А ты?

Хастур разворачивается на загрубевших пятках и уходит, втайне надеясь, что это не выглядит как побег. Чтобы кончить, ему хватает пары движений и того плаката.

Потом Кроули, конечно, приходит снова. Одетый как хрен пойми что, всем любопытным чертенятам одноразовым гордо говорит: поддоспешник. Типа, он теперь рыцарь. Без страха, блядь, и упрёка.

— Герцог Хастур, — он изгибается в поклоне, смотрит хитро, с издёвкой. — Надо поговорить.

Не надо.

— Идём.

Он едва успевает дверь закрыть, а Кроули притирается всем телом, прижимает к влажному, пахнущему плесенью дереву.

— Ебанулся? — с ужасом и восторгом говорит Хастур. Кроули просто кладёт руку на его член, прямо так, сквозь слои ткани, в которые он вечно кутается.

— А ты? — и смотрит, погань, с интересом. Хастур рычит и вгрызается в ключицу.

Руки у Кроули холодные и быстрые. Они везде, он не церемонится. Искуситель, блядь. Искуситель-блядь.

Хастур забрызгивает спермой и ладонь, и поддоспешник, хватает ртом воздух.

— Угадал, — Кроули улыбается шире. Хастур хватает его за волосы, дёргает, и от звука, который издаёт Кроули, у него встаёт снова. Жёлтая радужка расплывается, пасть эта мерзкая приоткрыта, Кроули стонет, толкается в него бёдрами.

Пиздец тебе, Хастур. Вот и влип по самую маковку.

Кроули трётся всем собой, хнычет, бормочет что-то, а Хастур тянет и тянет, пока шея не начинает хрустеть. Впивается в кожу, чувствует, какая она там солёная и нежная. Кроули вскрикивает и обмякает в его руках.

Может, это и есть его наказание?

Он появляется нечасто, но смачно. Каждый раз требует больше и больше, и Хастуру приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не развоплотить мудака невзначай. Не то чтобы его кто-то за это накажет, просто новое тело ждать придётся долго. По крайней мере, так себе говорит Хастур.

Кроули извивается под ним, сам толкается навстречу, сам требует ещё и ещё. Отнимает потом сигарету, обязательно комментируя, какое же дерьмо курит Хастур, и что он как-нибудь притащит нормальное. Не притаскивает.

Однажды приходит в дрова пьяный и звенит чем-то. Цепями. Просит себя приковать.

Хастуру и цепей не надо, он и так, блядь, прикован. Намертво, будто звенья в самое нутро вросли.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — цедит Хастур, раз за разом проводя короткими обгрызенными ногтями по коже, хорошенько, до крови. Кроули воет, изгибается, сжимает его сильно, до вспышек перед глазами. — Сдохни, мразь…

— Да-а-а, — томно скулит мразь и расслабляется, повисая в цепях.

У него под волосами на шее есть место, на которое Хастур всё время пялится. Однажды всё-таки проводит пальцем украдкой. Кроули после оргазма не соображает нихера, так что и спалиться не страшно.

— Ты наглухо ебанутый, — негромко говорит Хастур, не глядя на него.

— А ты? — и хохочет низко. Хастур только отворачивается, стараясь запомнить смех этот полубезумный.

Как-то Кроули приходит трезвый и серьёзный, и Хастур понимает: всё, финиш. Приплыли. Это последний раз.

— Хастур, — говорит он. — Надо завязывать.

— Что, смертного себе нашёл? Я слыхал, они в этом деле покруче наших будут… — он хорохорится. Храбрится. Будто ему всё равно. Ему нихуя не всё равно.

— Я на тебя подсел, — отвечает Кроули. — Ничего хорошего.

— Мы демоны, идиот. Мы и не должны…

— Ты понял.

У Кроули в глазах — тоска, и Хастур не понимает, чья.

— Ага. Ну так проваливай. Передо мной объясняться не надо, у меня и других дел по горло.

Кроули вскидывает взгляд, смотрит, сука, будто в самую душу.

— Я просто брал, что хотел, — полуговорит-полушипит он. — А ты?

Хастур не хочет отвечать. Он судорожно дёргает плечом, криво ухмыляется. Будто плевать, будто всё равно.

— Вали давай. И чтобы я тебя в ближайшую сотню лет не видел, — голос в конце всё-таки срывается на рык, Кроули пытается что-то сказать, лезет к губам, но Хастур держится, выталкивает его из комнаты, сползает по двери, зажимая рот руками, вгрызается в пальцы, чтобы не выть от отчаяния.

Один шаг, ну-ну.

Да что эти смертные понимают.


End file.
